D.S.B Smackdown: Wednesday 19th December 2012
Michael Cole: Hello everybody and welcome to another edition of D.S.B Wednesday Night Smackdown live tonight. There over on the stage of the arena is Nexus, urgh, he looks as moody as ever (sarcasim from here) yay, what a suprive, like a i never knew. Nexus walks into the crowds and sees WWE Champion CM Punk "Nexus: what are you doing here" "WWE Champion: it is nothing to do with you, except get ready to get you ass kicked, becuase there's someone coming to challenge you, he aint no ordinary guy, i have battled him him to deapths of hell" "Nexus: what kind of bastard do you think i am, theres noooooo one who is that good" "WWE Champion: oh but yes there is, look behind you" Neuxs turns around and is speared by Chris Xtreme "Neuxs: ouch, what the hell man, if you want to fight me, fight me in the ring" "Chris Xtreme: to be honest i don't give a fuck, so fine *running into the ring* lets fight" Nexus runs in too "Chris Xtreme: but if i win, I AM THE NEW LEADER ON THE SHIELD" Match 1: Neuxs vs Chris Xtreme (VOTE FOR CHRIS, EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE HIM) Nexus gets back up, and the shield run to his assistance "Chris Xtreme: wow wow wow, you guys work for me now" "Shield: Nexus is our leader, he formed this group, if you want to own us, you gotta join Nexus, or beat us alone, or beat us alone, and work with Nexus" "Chris Xtreme: allright, i will fight all FOUR OF YOU, if i win or loose, i still own you, however i will have to work with Nexus, and by saying that, our deal is done, so lets fight" "Shield: wise descision, by having you around, it could make some decent changes" Match 2: Chris Xtreme vs Nexus and the Shield And the match is over "Shield: Nexus, and Chris Xtreme, you are our leaders, what do you requst of us now" Chris Xtreme: Nexus, how about they just stick around coz I heard of this shitty Mewipaws guy, i dont trust him you know" Mewipaws enters the arena, and charges straight for the ring with no word what so ever "Mewipaws: NEXUS, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE, I aint working with you anymore" "Nexus: good, becuase Chris is 1000 times better than you" "Chris Xtreme: so what you gunu do about it, you aint going to work with us, so wh..." "Raj Singh: *entering from under the ring* WHO IS HE GOING TO WORK WITH, HA, who? who? who? He's going to join me and WWE Champion CM Punk *WWE Champion slides into the rings and stands next to Raj* welcome man" "Nexus: c'mon Mewipaws, done join them just becuase you biggest enemy has joined me" "Mewipaws: ha, are you joking, why would i join my worst enemy, whould i could with Raj, he honourable, powerfull, and is the best of the buisness, i mean can''t u tell, just take his name for a example, it means King" "Raj Singh: niceley spotted, so this is it Nexus, you and Chris Xtreme, and you little fan club, the shield, and me and WWE Champion, and Mewipaws" "Nexus: if you want to join them, you gotta beat me" "Mewipaws: win or loose, i will join them, i was your partner, not worker, you aint the boss of me, but you challange is excepted as my enemy" Match 3: Mewipaws vs Nexus Mewipaws is punched in nose and is lep swept, he is then speared and elbowed in the jaw, he staggers backwards and falls to the ground, WWE Champion runs over to help him but then Nexus kneels down, and upercuts WWE Champion to the groin, he falls over and lands into the turnbuckle, he then backwards kicks Mewipaws in the groin, Mewipaws falls into WWE Champion "Raj Singh: OI NEXUS, thats enough dirty play, have I tought you nothing" "Nexus: well yes you have, but honestley, i don't a shit" Raj grinds his and eyes turn red Match 4: Nexus vs Raj Singh Nexus gets back into the postion of the move that has taken down Raj Singh many times, one after the other, Nexus slides one leg back, and leg leg forward, keeping both knees bent, and does a super strong powerpuch to the groin, but this time, Nexus looks over powering with strengh, much more than usual, Raj Singh stares at him in horrific terror, Nexus delivers blow and powerpunches Raj in the groin, the most powerfull he's ever done before, Raj's knees criple, his eyes water, a loud yell of anger and pain is shot out, his back is bent forward, his groin crushes in, then suddenley gets blown into the turnbuckle, groin 1st, then falls onto the anouncer table, groin 1st, then baracade groin 1st, then goes flying into the crowd area and bangs into the stairs groin 1st "Mewipaws: you bastard Nexus, now do you see how vital that move is "Neuxs: *blowing the heat of his fist off* ah, it aint vital, its an advantage to me and is the most powerfull manouver to effect Raj, sure it may effect other too, but effects Raj Singh the most, her has built up his whole body, including his groin, thats why, groins aint ment to be worked out, it weakens and hurst them, but Raj thinks it strenghs it, after a move like that, and how many times he's landed on that 1st, he's bound to be in hospital for a long time" "WWE Champion: you are a cruel man, taking someone out in a place that a weakness to anyone but everybodys biggest weakness, bu that is a normal weakness to him as anyone but also his worst, for it must be like getting your head blown of by a canon, FIGHT ME U FUCKING REATRD" "Chris Xtreme: he's been in a enough fights so far, why not fight me" Match 5: Chris Xtreme vs WWE Champion Raj Singh walks back over into the ring "Raj Singh: you both faught well in fighting in your mastars place, but tue math chosen by fate shoudl be me vs Neuxs" Raj walks up to Nexus, he gets into a postition for another groin powerpunch, Raj tries to stop it, but instead, begins to collapse, pukeing out loads and loads of blood please rate this match's card, thank you